Juste un baiser
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Résumé : Alec ne savait pas que sa mère aurait le film des vidéos surveillance de la boîte de nuit, où il a rencontré le magicien, où ils se sont embrassés. Maintenant, il regrette. Premier OS dans ce fandom.


Titre : **Juste un baiser**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY** Bonjour. Pour ceux qui me connaissent sur mes autres fandom, je tenais à vous dire que je suis toujours en vie, et que je ne laisse tomber aucunes fics. J'y songe souvent, à vrai dire. Seulement le temps me manque. J'ai eu la folle idée de reprendre des études pour me spécialiser en psychiatrie…. « quelle idée de fou, » me direz vous. Et je le confirme ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai énormément de temps en moins pour l'écriture (qui me manque atrocement). Voilà. Vous savez tout. Et comme vous le voyiez, je n'ai pas pu résister au besoin d'écrire une petite fic pour ce nouveau fandom que je viens de découvrir.

 **OOO**

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ? Crache sa mère d'une colère contenue, dissimulant à peine le dégoût qu'elle ressent.

Sur un écran d'ordinateur, posé sur le bureau de la matriarche, passe le film des caméras de sécurité de la boîte de nuit où ils sont intervenus : Jace, Isabelle, Clary et lui.

Ils devaient rencontrer Magnus.

La mission aurait dû être ordinaire.

Elle l'avait presque été, jusqu'à cet instant qui défile en boucle sur l'écran de sa mère, inlassablement, comme un disque rayé.

Quand les lèvres de l'asiatique s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Une caresse légère, respectueuse, qui avait balayé d'un revers de bras toutes ses craintes. Il avait oublié combien son besoin de normalité le pesait, car à ce moment là, la normalité c'était d'embrasser Magnus. Son cœur s'était mis à galoper, il avait eu la sensation que ses pieds décollaient du sol et qu'il volait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Léger, libre.

Il avait cru ne jamais regretter son audace, jusqu'à ce que les images défilent sous le regard de sa mère, dans son bureau, près de lui.

Et maintenant, la honte ressemble à un euphémisme. Au lieu d'avoir la sensation de voler, ce sont des chaînes qui s'enroulent autour de ses chevilles pour le piéger sur place, plus tard peut-être qu'il se noiera en eaux troubles avec ces mêmes chaînes. L'air lui manque, sa poitrine se constrit. Il voudrait être partout ailleurs, même entre les mains de Valentin, plutôt que de se tenir là. Devant elle. Il se sent tellement humilié qu'il pourrait invoquer une rune pour disparaître à tout jamais de la surface de la terre.

La façon qu'elle a de le regarder lui fait mal. Tellement. Il pourrait se prosterner à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon, pour la supplier de l'aimer malgré tout, pour lui jurer qu'il n'embrassera jamais plus d'homme de sa vie mais ce serait un mensonge. Alors, au lieu de ça, il reste sans voix, secouant légèrement la tête pour nier les images qui prétendent que le garçon qui embrasse un autre garçon est bel et bien le fils aîné de la famille Lightwood.

Il pourra faire, dire, argumenter, peut-être même oser mentir autant qu'il pourra pour se défendre, que les images témoigneront toujours contre lui. Si ses parents avaient de très gros doutes jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les voilà confirmés, en témoignent ces images irréfutables et accablantes.

Le sang d'Alec se transforme en glace dans ses veines. Il n'arrive plus à bouger, il ne sait même pas si il respire encore. Il sent les yeux de sa mère braqués sur lui comme un arsenal de guerre, prêt à l'abattre.

_Pardon, maman. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé. Implore Alec. _De ne pas être attiré par les garçons, de ne pas les désirer, de ne pas les trouver beaux._

_ Tu as essayé ? Renâcle sa mère. Tu ferais bien d'essayer mieux que ça !

Alec sait qu'il n'est pas normal. Ses parents lui disent depuis toujours, depuis cette fois où il était rentré de l'école en rêvant à voix haute que son prince charmant serait le plus beau et le plus riche de l'univers. Il avait compris ce jour-là, alors que sa sœur dessinait une rune pour le soulager de la douleur, que son rêve ne se réaliserait jamais.

Seulement, Magnus avait commencé à flirter ouvertement avec lui, et plus encore quand il avait constaté le trouble du chasseur d'ombre.

Le magicien avait trouvé que le trouble d'Alec était la chose la plus craquante qu'il avait pu voir depuis des décennies.

Alec s'était senti déstabilisé, et il n'avait trouvé aucune réparti pour faire taire le magicien. Si il avait osé le dire, il aurait juré que le magicien était le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu. Il avait trouvé son sourire hypnotisant, son regard captivant, sa peau lui avait donné l'impression d'être aussi douce que du velours et à plus d'une reprise il s'était mis à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ressentir juste en posant une main sur sa joue.

Puis il s'était senti mal d'avoir ce genre de pensée, contrairement à Magnus qui ne semblait pas gêné de ses penchants. Magnus, le grand magicien, s'assumait totalement, et Alec le trouvait d'autant plus attirant. Ça l'avait rassuré aussi. Un peu. Sur ce qu'il était. Parcequ'il n'était pas seul. Et puis, au détour d'un couloir, à l'abris des regards, car Magnus avait compris que personne ne savait pour son attirance pour les garçons, il avait embrassé Alec par surprise. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire, il l'avait repoussé sauvagement contre un mur pour l'embrasser plus profondément, plus passionnément, avec l'avidité d'un jeune homme en mal d'amour.

Alec a toujours été terrorisé par ce qu'il ressentait, paniqué par ses pensées étranges, ses idées et ses phantasmes par rapport aux garçons. A chaque fois, c'est comme si il trahissait sa famille, ses parents.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus seul.

_Il est comme moi, Maman. Peut-être que… _je suis normal._

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La main lourde et ferme de sa mère vient couper l'air, pour s'abattre fortement sur sa joue afin de le faire taire.

_Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais !

Après ça, Alec ne sait même plus comment il parvient à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Le monde autour de lui n'attend que l'instant où il va s'effondrer pour l'avaler tout entier.

 **OOO**

Alec avance avec un visage de marbre dans le couloir, et Jace profite du moment où ils vont se croiser pour l'intercepter en posant une main sur son bras.

_ Alec ?

C'est seulement après que le blond aperçoit la marque rouge sur la joue gauche de son parabatai. Ce n'est pas la première qu'il voit, ni la dernière. Il peut sentir la colère, la tristesse, le désespoir s'enchevêtrer sous la carcasse de son ami. Elles rampent sous sa peau comme une veille litanie qui ne cesse de le rabaisser encore et encore.

Alec se dégage violemment de la main de son ami, sans un regard pour lui, et il continue sur sa trajectoire pour finalement aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 **OOO**

Plus tard, alors que la majorité de l'institut dort, après avoir discuté avec Jace, la jeune Lightwood se dirige furtivement vers la chambre de son aîné qui n'en est pas ressorti depuis sa confrontation avec leur mère.

Alec ne dort pas non plus.

_ Ça va, Alec ? Lui demande Isabelle en entrant discrètement dans la chambre de son grand frère.

Elle sait bien que non. Jace lui a dit qu'il ressentait le malaise de son parabatai.

Alec est assis sur le bord de son lit, le regard fixé sur une chose invisible. Les traits de son visage sont impassibles, figés comme la plupart des émotions qu'il essaie de ne pas ressentir. Il ne veut rien ressentir. Pourtant sa sœur lui a posé une question. Une simple question.

Lentement, il tourne la tête pour poser son regard sur celle qui le connait mieux que personne. Celle qui ne le jugera jamais, et qui l'accepte tel qu'il est, malgré leurs nombreux différents. Sa sœur l'aime envers et contre tout, inconditionnellement, car c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne dans les familles.

Que ça devrait fonctionner.

Pourquoi sa mère ne comprend pas ?

Alec ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Et les traits sur son visage se crispent quand ses sourcils se froncent, ses lèvres se tordent, que son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine pour retenir un sanglot qui ne demande qu'à exploser depuis des heures. Depuis l'instant où sa mère l'a giflé.

_Oh, Alec. Souffle Isabelle.

Elle se rapproche de son frère et grimpe dans le lit, à côté de lui, pour prendre son visage en coupe et le déposer près de son cœur. Une main sur sa joue, une main sur son dos et elle le berce en lui promettant que ça va aller. Elle le laisse pleurer. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Elle a mal pour son frère, tellement.

Elle continue de le bercer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop épuisé pour continuer à pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Même après, elle choisit de s'allonger près de lui après l'avoir bordé, et de lui tenir la main pour qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul.

 **FIN**

 **OOO**


End file.
